


Morgana leaves

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 times Morgana leaves Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana leaves

**Author's Note:**

> written for celandineb . She left me the prompt “Morgana” and leaves. I couldn’t resist playing with Morgana leaving Camelot and ending up in leaves, twice. Thanks to kleinefee92 for quick beta help. S4 spoiler.

The first time Morgana left Camelot, she did not expect to find herself clutching her ankle, writhing in pain, rustling around in leaves on the forest floor surrounded by serkets. She walked out on her own free will; shock started to overcome the wave of fear she’d been battling which returned when a mysterious druid appeared. The fourth time Morgana left Camelot, she was forcibly thrown out and woke in a pile of leaves on the forest floor when young Aithusa healed her. He had left her body whole, but who can tell if her mind was healed as well?


End file.
